


Anniversary

by Lokomotiv



Series: Tony & Tony Series [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: Against all odds, they make it work. A year in, they’re still going strong.





	Anniversary

“So."

“Yeah."

“A year."

“Yup."

“I guess that proves you’re not _always_ right, huh?"

“Hey, I’ve never, well, okay, almost never. I’ve never _seriously_ said that I’m _always_ right."

“No, I know."

“I draw conclusions based on the data available at any given time, and in this case I just didn’t have access to all relevant data."

“Yeah? Like what?"

“Well, for one, I didn’t know you’d turn out to be quite possibly even kinkier than I am. Statistically speaking, do you know how rare that is?"

“So you’re saying we’re still together because of all the wild monkey sex?"

“Among other things."

“Huh. Speaking of, what do you say we take dessert to go? You said you had something special planned for tonight, I’ve been looking forward to it all day!"

“Yeah, about that."

“Does it involve silver snakes? The Iron Dick? A paddle and your ass, or ooh, a paddle and _my_ ass?"

“I was thinking we could, maybe… talk?"

“Talk?"

“Yeah. I’m, uh, sixteen entries ahead of you. I figure we could even things out a bit?"

…

“Are you disappointed?"

“No."

“Shit, you’re disappointed, of course you are. Don’t worry, I have a plan B, it involves all of the above, and- Oh shit, are you- you’re crying?"

“I’m not _crying_."

“No, hey, I’m with you on the whole 'it doesn’t count if they don’t actually spill over', but that’s… Uh, okay, so either you’re _really_ disappointed, in which case a sexathon with me is even greater than I thought, if being deprived of it actually brings you to tears, or-"

“I’m… definitely not disappointed."

“No? You’re not just saying that, right? Because we can do the sexathon thing instead."

“No, you silly genius. Tony, I’d _love_ to spend the night talking. I’d be… honoured."

…

“And you’re not crying either, right?"

“Of course not. For the record though, I won’t be averse to some wild monkey sex if that’s where tonight brings us, all right? I just… This, the uh, talking. Feels more… special. Yeah?"

“Yeah."

… 

… 

“So. A toast before we go? To us."

“To us, totally making it work."

“To us, totally _working it_."


End file.
